Predefinição:Personagem/doc
This template is for use in any article about a unique person, entity, or "named" creature. Most of the parameters are optional. If left undefined they will not appear. The recommended image size is a width of 250px so that it will completely fill the infobox without increasing its size. Edition-specific parameters have been added to handle the possible changes in class and alignment that may occur to an NPC. Usage An example is shown to the right. ; image : Optional. An image of the person. Just list the name of the file. For backward compatibility, and tags should still work. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. ; caption : Optional. A caption for the image, if necessary. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. The name of the person. Should be the name by which they are most frequently known, or their full name if that would not be clear. ; true name : Optional. If the character's true name is known, include it here. ; alt_spelling : Optional. If the person's name has an alternate spelling, such as in another (in-universe) language, include it here. ; titles : Optional. Any titles attributed to the person. ; aliases : Optional. Any other names or secret identities this person goes by. ; nicknames : Optional. Any nicknames used by the person or assigned to them by another. ; home : Optional. Either their place of birth, most frequent location, or both. ; formerhomes : Optional. Use to list the place or places that this person lived in the past. ; gender : Optional. As you think best. ; race : Optional. Human, elf, dwarf, orc, etc. ; ethnicity : Optional. For humans, their ethnicity: Chondathan, Chultan, etc. ; occupation : Optional. State what the character does for a living, not their class. If they're a slave or a beggar, you can include this here. ; age : Optional. The person's approximate age, if it isn't specifically stated somewhere (in which case the dob parameter should be used). This can also be used to state a creature's age category, such as for dragon aging. When used, it should be qualified by giving the year they were that approximate age. For example, if Bob the monk were in his mid-twenties in 1374 DR, this parameter should read "age = Mid-twenties in 1374 DR". This can be approximate (use 'approx' if this is the case). ; patron deity : Optional. The god(s) the person worships. If someone is faithless then 'None' is fine. ; languages : Optional. The language(s) a person speaks or reads. Assume defaults for race and culture if no information is provided. ; reckoning : Optional. The reckoning system that governs the dob, death, turned, and destroyed parameters. Defaults to DR, but change this if you are using a different system. All dates for a single person must use the same reckoning. See Marking the Years. ; dob : Optional. D'ate '''o'f 'B'irth. When the person was born. Input only a number with no punctuation, eg "1330", and not "1,330 DR". If you need to use a reckoning system other than DR, see the '''reckoning parameter. ; dobnotes : Optional. The dob parameter only accepts numeric input, so if you need to write notes next to the date of birth, you can use this parameter. ; turned : Optional. The year in which the person was turned undead. Input only a number—it will be appended by reckoning and made into a link. ; turnednotes : Optional. the turned parameter should only be a number, so use this field to put notes next to the turned date. ; death : Optional. When the person died. Input only a number with no punctuation, e.g. "1330", and not "1,330 DR". If you need to use a reckoning system other than DR, see the reckoning parameter. ; deathnotes : Optional. The death parameter only accepts numeric input, so if you need to write notes next to the date of death, you can use this parameter. ; destroyed : Optional. When an undead person faced final death. Input only a number with no punctuation, e.g. "1330", and not "1,330 DR". If you need to use a reckoning system other than DR, see the reckoning parameter. ; destroyednotes : Optional. The destroyed parameter only accepts numeric input, so if you need to write notes next to the date of destruction, you can use this parameter. ; parents : Optional. Who were this person's parents? ; spouses : Optional. Who was this person's spouse (or spouses)? ; siblings : Optional. Who was this person's sibling or who were his or her siblings? ; children : Optional. Who was this person's child or who was his or her children? ; familyrefs : Optional. Use this field to place references for the person's family information. ; dynasty : Optional. To which dynasty did this person belong? ; start of reign : Optional. When did this person start his or her reign? ; end of reign : Optional. When did this person end his or her reign? ; predecessor : Optional. Who ruled before this person? ; successor : Optional. Who ruled after this person? ; successionrefs : Optional. Use this field to place references for the person's succession information. ; alignment : Optional. The alignment of this person, if known. Note the edition-specific parameters below. Do not use the . That template is only for , , , and other groups that can vary in alignment. Individuals will invariably have just one alignment, so provide it here. ; class : Optional. Use the template with the edition parameter. Note the edition-specific parameters below. If this entity was described in more than one edition of D&D, then use those instead (e.g., class2e, class3e, etc.) ; rules : Optional. Describes the version of D&D rules that apply to the alignment and class(es) listed. Choose "1st", "2nd", "3rd", "3.5", "4th", etc. Note: only use this if not using the edition-specific sections described below. ; class1e, class2e, class3e, class35, class4e, class5e : Optional. In lieu of the class parameter, editors may use these edition-specific parameters. These are only to be used if a character is given different statistics in different versions of the game. If different statistics are published within the same edition, the stats in the most recently-published source for that edition should be used. (Note that for 3.5 edition, a period cannot be used between the 3 and 5.) Use the } template with the edition parameter so it generates categories for this person. Many humanoid nonplayer characters in 5th edition do not have classes but are designated as a type of nonplayer character; use this field anyhow for such designations, such as Acolyte, Bandit, or Knight. ; refs1e, refs2e, refs3e, refs35, refs4e, refs5e : Optional. These parameters are used to put tags in the subtitle rather than have them clutter up the class table or show up at odd places in the infobox. Usually all the class information comes from one source, but you can add more here or in the class table as needed. : Example: refs3e = {Cite book/Bar|6}}... ; source : Deprecated (See here) Optional. Use the book citation templates to cite the book(s) the information in this template has come from. ; page : Deprecated (See here) Optional. Only appears if source is specified. Put the page number(s) here. Standardized Sections These are the typical section headers for an article about a person, as discussed in this forum thread. You can easily cut and paste it from here and delete the ones you don't use: Descrição Personalidade Habilidades Posses Atividades Relações História Rumores & Lendas Ver Também Notas Galeria Referências Category:Template documentation